slither agency
by thisguy15
Summary: ducan is a cold hearted secret agent but can a mocha skinned new recruit change that
1. Chapter 1

"shit, shit, shit!" a masked man cursed running up the empire state building, a suppresed glock 17 in his right hand, a scrambled code in his left. "damn it HQ. come in!" he shouted into his earpeice as he turned around to shoot at his persuers hitting one in the chest another in the leg.

"_this is the director are you having fun out the agent snake."_

"bite me chris! i need an extract to the roof of the empire state building ASAP! whos in the area?" the masked agent requested continueing to run up the flight of stairs, avoiding a barrage of bullets soring past him.

**"**_alright hold on... shark and minnow are on their way eta five minutes."_

"make it four, i dont think i can make it five." he told him as he reached the door that led to the roof. shooting the lock he ran onto the roof and prepared to defend his position.

just then two of his pursuers walked out, and he saw who it was and noticed what agency they worked for. 'the hands of god' a terrorist agincy bent on taking over the worlds super powers. the agents that stood in front of him were two of the best agents they had, justin garcia and heather wong, or better known as 'adam and eve'. "just give it up snake theres no way out of here." the male agent 'adam' told him raising a scorpion sub-machinegun. just then the sound of a copter was heard, followed by the sound of a high calliber mounted machine gun.

"shit!" eve shouted as they ran back inside to avoid the bullets. just then a rope latter dropped in front of snake to which he gladly excepted, climbing to the top as they headed to HQ.

"dude whats up man?" a cowboy hat whearing agent, code named 'shark' asked bumping knuckles with snake.

"nearly got killed just a couple seconds ago, and im gonna kick chris's ass for sending me into that hell whole without a partner." he responded pulling off his mask to reveal an eighteen year old with black haire dyed green at the tips, a soul patch and many peircing.

"yeah, i dont blame you duncan."

"so um how did you and bridgette get here so fast." duncan asked slamming a fresh clip into his service pistol.

"huh? oh, we were doing serveilence on someone chris wants to recruit to slither." 'slither' a secret branch of the millitary that only the director of the c.i.a knows about. we work completly in the shadows. we get caught there is no negotiation, no trading, no rescue you either get out on your own, or die. everything we do has the c.i.a cover it up. after you join you are presumed dead by the rest of the world, you tell anyone about slither, you and everyone who found out because of you end up in an 'accident'. this is the most powerful branch of the millitary and yet no one know it exists.

"we should be at base in thirty minutes." bridgette said from the front of the vehicle

-slither HQ chris's office-

"duncan dude nice to see you made it back." chris said sitting in a chair as duncan took a seat on the other side of his desk.

"yeah yeah heres your code." duncan said throwing down a sheet of paper with slight blood on the corner on to the desk.

"no one saw you?"

"only hands of god and the man who i took this from."

"what did you do about the man?"

"i disposed of him, used a rusian ak-74 so theyll think it was one of his guards."

"splendid, so america should be safe for the time being."

"yes sir."

"good now i have another mission for you. has geoff informed you of the person im planning to recruitt?" chris said pulling out two cigars lighting one and handing the other to duncan which he gladdly accepted.

"yes sir." duncan responded as he lit his own cigar.

"well your going to get her tonight. her name is courtney anderson age sixteen. you need your usual recruiting gear. supressed pistol, tranquilizer pistol, knife, blood package to stage death, and medi-kit. your taking a one of the civillian vehicles to get her then you will get to the extraction point, the statue of liberty. night time will pick you up in a civillian copter and bring you back here. is that clear snake?"

"yes sir!" duncan said standing and saluting before putting out his cigar and leaving for the garage.

-outside the anderson residents-

duncan sat hidden in a bush, ciggarete in his mouth waiting for the lights to go off in the house. finally the lights in the far bedroom went out meaning it was time to begin. he through down his cig before sliding on his mask and grabing his trang gun. after picking the lock to the door he went on searching for his objective when he heard humming comeing from down the hall. he hid behind a corner as a young mocha skined women walked out of the bathroom, dressed in white silk pajamas and walked into the very last room. 'objective found' he thought as he walked to the room tranq gun at the ready. he peaked in through the door and spotted the girl, her back turned to him as she stood in front of a dresser. 'liking the view' he though as he krept up behind her. he grabbed ahold of her his hand over her mouth and tranq gun pressed against the side of her head. "dont move, dont scream, dont do anything, if someone walks in through that door, i will have no choice but to kill them. nod your head if you understand." he whispered coldly as he threw the blood bomb on her bed keeping the gun on her. she nodded her head yes. "good now lets move." he growled in her ear as they moved to the front door.

once they were in the car they began driving down the road in scilence until. "what do you want with me?" the beautiful mocha skinned girls asked looking at the masked man.

"ill explain at the extraction point. but theres no need to worry, i have no intention t harm you." duncan said as he peeled off his mask.

"of course, your nothing but a typical streat thug arent you? when my daddy finds you hes gonna-"

"QUIET!" he shouted keeping his eyes on the road. "like i said i have no plan to harm you princess, but you can never go back to your home."

"what do you mean?" she asked lookinng into his apalogetic eyes as he told her everything. after he finnished explaining her tears began to flow down her face. "so you mean i can never go home?"

"yeah. to the rest of the world your dead now. we all are. you cant tell anyone of your identity, or you and them will be hunted down by our top agent and killed." he said as he pulled onto the fairy boat to get to the statue of liberty.

"a-and w-w-who is t-that?" she asked looking at him with red puffy eyes.

"...me" he told her in a cold voice as they arrived at the statue of liberty. "come on." he ordered as they got out of the car and got into an ellivator that leads to the top of the statue of liberty. once at the top they loaded into the copter and headed back to the base.

-slither HQ chris's office-

"ah, courtney its nice to meet you." chris greeted extending his hand that she slowly accepted. "im chris, the diirector of slither." he said sitting down in his big leather desk chair.

"chris cut the polite crap, i already explained everything to her." duncan interupted from where he was leaning up against the wall.

"okay fine whatever duncan find gwen so she can fit her with a uniform, then after that take her to the training room, im not gonna let her get killed by chef in her first month so youll be training her. then take her to the baracks so she can settle in. then bring her to dinner, then-"

"dude shut the fuck up. shes not my first new recruit. lets go princess." duncan said as they left the room.

as they walked down the hall curiosity got the best of her as courtney asked. "so you obviously know about me, why dont you tell me about yourself." though she tried he rejected with a cold stare.

"you dont need to worry yourself with other peoples stories. none of that matters now. we have no past or futer only a present. this is where we'll find gwen." he told her as they walked through a door into a laundry room. "gwen whasup?" he asked as he fist bumped her

"not much... whos the prep?" the young goth girl asked looking at courtney.

"new recruit. i need you to hook her up with a uniform. get her size then im gonna take her to the training room to find her codename." he said as he walked to the door. "ill be back in a few." he told them as he walked out the door. after courtney got her uniform her and gwen started talking

"so gwen whats his story. he didnt seem to want to talk about it." the young prep asked.

gwen thought for a second before responding. "well him and chris are the only survivng members of the original slither agents. he grew up on the streats until he was ten when chris found him. he was recruited right away showing great skills in defencive and offencive tactics, majoring in judo, tai quon do, karate and his own form of fighting. him and one other were the only agents to reach the rank of snake the highest you can get in combat. you see our codenames and ranks are the same thing. the other person who got the codename snake was heather wong, now more commonly known as eve. she joined four years after he did, at the age of thirteen. after a while they started dating, everything was going fine until about a year ago. they were on a mission in england fighting justin better known as adam when she pulled her gun on duncan, and shot him three times, once in the stomach, chest, and in the neck. he was heartbroken at her betrayal. it turned out she was a spy for the hands of god. thats why he-"

"i beleive shes heard enough!" an angry voice came from the door. turnign toward the door they saw duncan standing there furious expression on his face

"duncan! i was-"

"i know what you were doing and that was quite enough! courtney we're leaving! NOW!" duncan shouted pure hatred and anger in his voice. courtney was stunned, this was the first time he had shone any sign of emotion. "lets go its time to train." he ordered walking out of the room courtney following hesitantly behind him.

-HQ training room-

cortney was in the simulater room that would pit her up against an enemy agent. though it was just a simulation the pain sencory and the abbility to beat, stun and even kill what was showing in the program. duncan was in another one fighting a simmulation of adam and eve. though he would attack justin everytime he got a chance he froze everytime heather came close to him. "FUCK!" he shouted as the heather simmulation roundhoused him into justin. quickly turning around he hit justin with a right hook breaking its nose. after that duncan spun around justin and snapped his neck meaning only one was left, heather. he would block everyone of heathers attacks but refused to throw a punch. it kept going like this until a bug in the program caused everything to mess up. three more agents ran up to him each armed with automatic shotguns. he took one out but right after he turned around and was shot in the stomach. " GOD DAMNIT!" he shouted as he was blown back against the wall. things continued like that until geoff walked in and shut off the simulation.

"DAMN! you, go find someone tell them to get nurse hatchet. somethings wrong with the simulation, duncans acuallybeen hurt." geoff ordered pointing to courtney. luckily for duncan the pain sencory only envolves pressure. but the pressure bacame so intense that it broke two ribs.

-HQ infirmary-

duncan was in the infirmary having chef bandage up his chest. "shit what happened to the simmulator?" he asked as chris walked into the room.

"damn duncan dude you got fucked up! hahaha!" chris exclaimed trying to hold in his laughter.

"i dont wanna hear it man, not one word!" he barked slipping his shirt back on. "did you figure out what happened to my simmulator?"

"yeah it seems some one had uploaded a virus into it. now the only question, is who."


	2. Chapter 2

-HQ barracks-

courtney was in the barracks looking at her new uniform and badge, seeing her code name fox engraved in it. 'i wonder if duncans okay'

'wait why do i care, hes a rude, angry, mean, cold, hot-wait what?' she thought as someone walked into the room, looking up she saw it to be a blode girl around her age.

"oh, hi im bridgette." the girl said walking up to her and extending her hand with a friendly smile.

"im courtney nice to meet you." courtney responded taking the hand and shaking it. just then gwen walked in.

"courtney what rank did you get?" gwen asked sitting next to the young prep.

"um fox, what does that mean?"

"it means that your good at escaping captcher. bridgette here is minnow, meaning she works best in a group. im raven, meaning i work best in the air, you know surveilence, extraction, air support of any kind."

"my boyfriend geoff is shark meaning hes strong but rare to attack, hes only sent in if someone requests support, we call it blood trail."

"my boyfriend trent is chamillion, meaning hes a master of discise, hes undercover right now at hand of god HQ."

"oh, um what does snake mean?" courtney asked getting odd stares.

"well snakes naturally can get anywhere easily without being noticed and can kill you quickly, so it basicly means the ultimate soldier." bridgette answered grabbing a small revolver from a drawer and holstering it around her waist.

"um when am i supposed to get my gun?" courtney asked the two looking at the small silver pistol.

"what duncan didnt get you one yet? alright comeon lets go find him." gwen said as they all stood up.

-HQ firing range-

duncan was at the firing range with his two friends geoff and dj aka 'shark and bull'. duncan was firing his custom 7.62x51mm M40 sniper rifle hitting each target, while geoff and dj both practiced with assigned mp5s.

"one, two, three, four, fire." duncan said to himself before firing at the target at the end of the range hitting a bulseye. he turned his attention to another targe slowly saying to himself. "one, two, three, four,-"

"hay duncan!" gwens voice echoed breaking his consintration causing him to miss the bulseye.

"damn! what is it?" he asked obviously not happy about the interuption to his target practice, slinging his favorite rifle over his shoulder after cocking the bolt ejecting the spent shell.

"we need you to find what gun courtney is suitted for. so go find her a survice pistol." bridgette told him walking over to where geoff was.

"alright come on princess." he said walking into the weapon room. after hours of searching they still had nothing. all the guns except for duncans glock were all of .357 calliber or higher. "damn princess you reall cant really use any gun can you?" duncan blurted out laughing as she slammed down yet another failed attempt.

"shutup! all these guns are to strong! dont you have anything better suitted for me?" she asked slamming down her last attempt, a .45 H&K MARK 23.

"well actually yes i do. but i just thought it would be funny to watch you get irritated." he told her pulling his glock 17 out of its holster at his waist and handing it over to her. "it dosent kick very much so this should work for you." he said picking up the mark 23 and slipping it into his holster. "wait."

"what is it now?" she asked clearly getting erritated.

"your stance is wrong." he pointed out putting one hand on her waist and the other on her wrist, posstioning her right.

"oh, um, thanks." she said a slight blush tinted on her face from the contact.

"now match up the sights and gently squeez the trigger." he instructed his hand still on her waist. she did as she was told firing the suppressed gun at the target hitting three spaces outside a bullseye.

"oh my god i did it!" she excitedly screamed hugging duncan for a quick second before realising what she was doing. "uh, sorry." she appologised stepping back a little.

"yeah." he said looking at her for a second before awkwardly turning around and walking into the weapons room. when he walked out he held a belt holster for her new glock. "here your going to need this." he told her handing over the black cloth holster.

"thanks." she said taking it and attaching it to her belt. "um, i think i should go see the others." courtney told him before running through the door exiting the shooting range.

'damn shes so, god i cant explain it.' "fuck come on duncan get ahold of yourself." he said picking up his rifle. he took a quick look over it, slipped in a new clip and went to the sniper rang for some long distance target practice to clear his mind of the moch skinned girl.


	3. Chapter 3

"duncan report to my office now i repeat come to my office immediatly." chris's voice ordered over the inercom. 'oh fuck what now?' duncan wondered as he walked into the ellevator hitting the button to the fifth floor. walking out he saw chris pacing outside his door waiting for him. "duncan thank god, listen we just got word from the hands of god. they captured trent. they went through torturing him and they now know which state we're in. duncan dude theyve got a nuke." chris said nervously no like hes giving up hope. "we have ten hours! oh god what do we do all the equipment, money, god dammit all the money invested to keep us in secret, gone! what do we do?"

"god dammit! chris wheres it at?" duncan asked grabbing his commander by the collar of his shirt. "ill go there and defuse the nuke and get trent back. are any of the jets good to go?"

"yeah, the f-15 is on the runway ready to go." chris told him beginning to calm down. "okay im fine now. me and chef are going to get everyone to evacuate the HQ. i cant tell you where we're going you know regulations better than anybody. go to the armory and get whatever you need im gonna get everyone loaded onto a copter and get us the hell out of here."

"chris you never told me where the bomb facility was." duncan said as they both stepped into the ellivator.

"oh, its in anartica." chris told him after they reeched the leval where everyone was at in the dining hall. "you go get your weapons im going to get everyone ready to evacuate. we'll be monitering your flight and infiltration via laptop ill get the feed from the small camera on you shouldr holster. good luck!" chris said as they parted ways.

-five minutes later-

duncan was in a jet that was speeding down the runway about to take off when he got a call from geoff on his radio ear peice. "duncan dude, you cant do this alone just wait so me and DJ can go with you!" geoff incisted as duncan lifted off the ground.

"nocando man. im already in the air, if you guys really want to help keep princess safe. i already feel bad for bringing her into this shit, i dont think i could live with myself if something happened to her."

"okay dude but you gotta promise us youll make it back, cause when you do im gonna throw the sickest party ever, so yo-"

"duncan its courtney you better make it back you here me!" courtney voice told him in a voice that brought no arguments.

"...okay." duncan said in a not completly posotive voice voice.

"dammit duncan you hessitated now promise me honestly!" courtney's voice screached from the radio.

"okay princess i promise." duncan assured her in the most soothing voice he could manage before turning off his radio. 'lets just hope i can keep that promise.

-evac hellicopter-

courtney slumped into her seet in the large cargo copter watching a large moniter that was hooked up to chris's labtop. it showed duncans in the jet flying just now over the america canada border. 'this is gonna be a long trip.'

-two hours later with duncan-

duncan was flying over where ocean meats the anartica when a voice came over the radio. "oooh duncan, im gonna send you a love letter from my gun to you."

"heather?" duncan asked as a rocket was shot from the base below at his jet destroying his left wing. "DAMN IT!" duncan cursed as he lost control of his jet plumiting to the icy land below the last thing he thought before crashing was how he broke his promise to princess. 'goodbye'

-cargo copter-

"no duncan!" courtney screamed teers flowing down her face as she watched duncan crash into the ice covered land, bridgette attempting to comfort her.

"dont worry court it'll be okay." bridgette told her also crying.

"no, duncan! you promised me! and you lied!" courtney cried covering her face with her hands.

"dude...i-icant beleive gone." geoff stated staring blankly at the screen.

"god dammit another good operatve down." chris said to himself slwly shaking his head. "alright cheff change direction for antartica."

"what are you talking about man? we cant go there." dj exclaimed looking at his suppirior a suprised expression plastered on his face.

"yes dj, we have no choice, we have to stop that nuke and save trent." chris told him as he turned back to the moniter, as duncans shoulder camera showed five agents from the hand of god pulling him out of the wreckage, "what do we do with him?" one of the guards asked dropping duncan to the ground whil another checked his pulse, "take him inside. he'll be a great trophy for adam and eve." another said right before he noticed the camera, "and destroy that thing."

"cheff did you get that?" chris asked as he turned off the moniter

"yeah i heard it, you maggots better strap in we'll be there in four hours!" cheff screamed

-two hours later-

everyone was sitting quirtly in the copter as they flew over canada until they got a call on the radio. "HQ..th..i..n..se..blo...rai..eed..ack.p" said the static filled voice said before being cut off by several gunshots and screems in the distance.

"hello. trent? duncan? come in! shit!" chris screamed into his radio before standing up. "okay listen up apparently one of our agents is still alive possibly even both. when we get there we're gonna have half the team go for them the rest are going for the nuke understood?"

"yes sir." they all chorused picking what weapons they would take along with their servace pistols. 'who would have thought my first mission would have been a rescue mission?' courtney thought picking up an mp5 and sitting down in her seat to wait to go save the only person that could make her want to do this,'duncan'


	4. Chapter 4

"move! move! move!" chris ordered as the agents all exited the copter and headed for the heavily guarded base. the below freezing temprature made courtneys fingers feel numb as they held tight to the handle of her glock, while geoff and DJ ran ahead of her each holding an auto-shotgun. "hold possition." chris shouted as we stood on either side of the front door. "listen shark, bull and i will run in through the front door and try to find our missing agents. raven fox and minnow i want you three to find an alternate route inside and disengage the nuke we'll meat you in the nuke hanger if possible otherwise meat us out here and stay in contact via radio, do you understand?" he told them as he readied his m16a1.

"yes sir!" they all chorused as they all went to do what they were told.

-inside bunker~torture room-

"dearest duncan, its wonderful to see you again." heather told him as she stradled his waist bringing her mouth close to his neck. "i hope your comfortable i got this chair special for you." she said standing up to examin the seat, a wooden chair with metal wrist, and ankle staps.

"actually the backs a little stiff can you get me a pillow?" he asked with a cocky smirk spread across his lips as heather slapped him across the face, "oh you like it rough now hugh, i could get into that." duncan taunted while the sadistic woman walked over to a cabinet in the far corner.

"oh yes babe, i love it rough." she told him turning around with a knife in her right hand, "i like it VERY rough."

"a knife damn thats kinky even by my standerds, but you should know im not really into fettishes anymore." he told her still seamingly unafraid.

"oh but i am darling. ill let you in on a little secret." she told him as her lips reached his ear. "once im done with you, im going after that girl youve been spending so much time with."

"what, how did you-"

"we had someone infiltrate your base, not only did he sabotoge your simmulater, but he also got us a feed for the security cameras." she explained before diving the knife into his upper arm.

"SHIT!...im going to...tell you this...once...if you...touch one hair...on her head...im gonna make you wish...i had...killed you!" he told her as pain surged through his body as she repeatedly cut and stabbed at his body, "COURTNEY!" he shouted as the blade dug into his thigh before slowly being turned.

~one hour later~

"wow duncan your still as tough as ever, i cant beleive your still conscious." she said placing a hand on his cheek.

"FUCK YOU!"

"oh maybe another time ill give you a chance to, but at the moment i can only leave you with this." she told him grabbing a beretta from behind her back and shooting him in the chest. "hm does this remind you of anything?" she asked before exiting the room, leaving him in his memory.

_flashback_

_duncan and heather were running through a small town in england in persuit of one of the hand of gods best agents justin. as duncan and heather grew nearer to him he quickly ran into a large three story house. "shit come on we need to hurry." duncan exlaimed as he went inside and ran up the stairs after him. once on the top floor duncan had his gun trained on justin. "FREEZE!" duncan ordered as heather walked ahead of him to handcuff justin._

_"no how about instead you...die!" justin exclaimed as heather turned around and fired three rounds into duncan, causing him to fall backwards into a puddle of his own blood._

_"h-heather w-wh-why?" he asked caughing up blood in the process._

_"its only business duncan, dont take it personally. it was fun while it lasted." she answered stepping over him._

_"b-but i l-lov-loved you." he told her a single tear falling from his eye_

_"im sure you did."_

_end flashback_

-cell block a-

"chris wait i just realised soemthing." geoff said grabbing ahold of his commanding officers arm.

"what?"

"well regulations say that we dont do rescue missions, why are we going after duncan and trent?"

sigh "well first off we had to come here anyway to stop the nuke launch, and second being the only surviving original sltiher agent dosent sound all that appealing to me. ive already lost all the other agents, i dont want to lose duncan...hes like a brother to me." chris told him remembering all the original agents.

_flashback_

_first one to go was owen henderson, codename "whail" gentle and huge but very terrifying. he was able to knock down a brick wall he was so big. he was shot through the heart on a mission in mexico._

_harold lequasky codename "dolphin" smartest person ever to come to the agency. he was able to hack damn near anything. he was shot down in a hellicopter on his way back from a mission in alaska._

_sierra sinstent best person to come to in the agency for info on anyone in the known world, she was killed by a group of gaurds on a recruittment mission._

_and finnally alejondro baladinad one of duncans best friends, poisoned by our old chef._

_end flashback_

"so thats why we're going to find them, so lets go!"


	5. Chapter 5

"gotta get outa here!" duncan screamed to himself as he struggled against the restraints. "SHIT!" he cursed as the metal cut in to the top of his hand. after a couple seconds he tried again gritting his teath as the metal sliced into him until finally one of the chairs arms snapped, setting his right arm free. after several minutes of struggling he was finnaly completly free. "finnaly." he sighed as he limped to the door only to find it locked from the other side, but thats not the only thing he noticed. he also noticed the faint sound of footsteps in the distance, looking around for something to defend himself with his eyes fell on the bloody knife on the floor near the chair. "better than nothing."

-nuke launch facility-

bridgette was sabatoging the nuclear launch pad while gwen and courtney watched her back, though gwen was the only firing at anyone who spotted them for courtney froze everytime at the thought of ending someones life. "alright that should do it, if they try to launch its going off before it can even hit canada. courtney get into contact with chris, ask him if hes found the others."

"right. hello this is cour- i mean fox, calling the director."

"director here whats you situation?"

"we sabotoged the nuke you?"

"we're in front of trent door right now. we're trying to get it open."

"oh...um-"

chris seemed to read her mind as he interupted."no we havent found duncan yet. we're only in cell block B theres two more...why dont you three go check cell block D and C. we'll meat up in where the cell blocks meet. director out."

courtney turned to her friends with a slight smile on her face. "okay lets go."

-cell block?-

duncan stood there in the room a bloddy knife in hand and six dead soldiers on the ground. he quickly examined the bodies to find a .50 desert eagle AE, a pack of smokes and a zippo lighter."heh, must be my lucky day." he said to himself as he slipped one in his mouth and lit the end before taking a big puff. he checked the clip of the large magnum before he began limping down the long corridor. 'shit, that fucking bitch!' he thought as seering pain shot through him. "damnit that hurts like a bitch!" he screamed as he continued on.

-opening to cell blocks-

the girls had just gotten to the opening to the cell blocks when the heard a distant noise down cell block C. "what was that?" bridgette asked looking down the dimmly lit hall. "i dont know, maybe the guys are down there looking for duncan." courtney suggested looking at her two friends. "here ill give him a call and see. this is raven calling the director do you read me?"

"loud and clear raven, what do you need?"

"which cell block are you on?"

"well we just got trent and are about to turn down C"

"are you already down C?"

"no why?"

"we heard something down there."

"ok just wait there and we'll check it out then tell you what it is, out."

-opening of cell block C-

chris, geoff, dj, and trent started walking down the hallway in search of the cause of the noise, when they heard three gunshots go off. "what the hell?" trent asked holding up the .357 revolver chris had given him.

seconds later they had heard a voice come from the radio. "director, its duncan. man i got some bad news. im to injured to finish the mission i know it goes against regulations, but i need an extraction theres no way in hell ill be getting out of here without it."

"snake? dude we're here where are you?"

"i dont know but i just shot a guy if that helps you know where i am."

"well as a matter of fact it does...wait how are you contacting me by radio?"

"the guy i just shot had a radio so i took it."

"okay...well keep heading down the hallway in the direction your going now and youll meat up with either my half of the team or the other half. out"

-inside cell block c-

"yeah chris thats great fucking orders...dick." duncan thought as he put his hand on a wall for support before he started walking down the dark hallway. he walked for several minutes until his radio started acting up. "what the hell?"

"duncan...is that you?"

"who is this?"

"you know me well."

"who are you?"

"its me?"

"WHO!"

"duncan check cell three of cellblock C i left something there."

"wait! who the fuck was that?"duncan stared at his radio wondering who that was but waisted no time as he continued walking. "6...5...4...3" duncan mummbled before seeing the right cell. pushing on it he saw that it opened quite easily. looking inside he niticed that it was pitch black in there. "damn i cant see a thing... wait where is it?" duncan said to himself as he searched his pockets before pulling out a small zippo lighter, flipping the lid as a small flame lit up the room, and there in the center leaning against a chair lyed a katana with a note atached to the sheeth. picking up the katan and putting it in his belt he looked over the not.

"meet me alone on top of the statue of liberty in exactly one week at 12:00 pm sharp, bring the blade. its about time we settled this, i suggest you train. -j. what the hell?"

"duncan! dude you look like shit." a male surfer voice came from behind him. turning around he saw chris, trent, geoff and DJ.

"man let me tell ya if i wasnt so glad to you guys id mess you up for that comment." duncan told him with a slight smile as he fist bumped his friends. "you guys ready to get out of here?"

"yeah man lets go." geoff exclaimed in his usual happy tone.

"oh one more thing. geoff, you owe me a party, dude." duncan told him before they started walking down the corridor.

"dont worry dude, there will be." geoff replied as they walked into the entrance hall. seeing the girls all standing together in conversation. duncan cleared his throat causing all the girls to look in their directions.

"duncan!" courtney shouted running over and hugging him tightly.

"ow! princess...that...hurts!" duncan told her through gritted teath.

"oh my god, im so sorry! i didnt see the cuts." she said sheepishly looking away, only to have duncan put his hand on her cheak and make her look him in the face.

"its okay." he told her softly as his teal eyes met her onyx eyes, and time seemed to slow down.

"guys lets go!" chris interupted bringing them back from their trance, they quickly looked away and walked where chris is duncan making sure his shoulder roughly hit chris as he called him a dick. the entire way back to the base there were only two things on duncans mind, courtney and the meeting next week.


	6. Chapter 6

duncan readied himself inside the simulator his katana in hand as his enemy charged him swinging his sword for duncans neck which he gracefully dodged before diving his blade into the stomach of his attacker, instantly disposing of the threat. he had been spending seven days in the simmulator only leaving if absolutly neccesary. after he killed that simmulation he went to the dial and set it for five enemies. turning around he saw five hand of god agent simmulations, each hold a sword. "maybe this will give me more of a challenge" duncan said to himself as each one started it to charge. the closest one did a lunge for his face which he dodged before swinging his blade for the torso splitting the simmulation in half. just as duncan stood up two simmulations tried to cut him in half each one on either side. he jumped up allowing both blades to collide with the person on the other side instantly killing them. duncan charged one of the last two beheading him, then quickly turned around and threw his sword into the chest of the last one impaling it into a wall. "i need to do more." he thought as he awaited midnight.

-HQ dining hall-

courtney sat with bridgette in the dining hall looking at her... 'food' while talking about how afew teamates havent been seen in quite some time. "well duncan told geoff, dj, and trent that he had a hunch that something big was gonna happen, so theyve all been training day in and day out."

"yeah but what is it?" courtney asked worrying for duncan

"i dont know, but duncans barely left that simmulator so it has to be huge. geoff has been in the gym working with weights and a punching bag."

just then gwen cam and sat with them over hearing what they were saying. "DJ and trent have been in the shooting range non stop." she told them poking at whatever it was on her plate.

"yeah...and wheres chris? hes been gone quite a lot to." courtney pointed out looking at the clueless looks on the others faces. just then duncan walked into the room sweat pooring off his forhead.

"what time is it?" he asked taking a seat next to courtney.

"11:05 why?" courtney told him staring at the sheethed sword at his waist.

"i gotta go." he said walking out of the room quickly, five seconds later courtney started after him.

"duncan wait." she shouted after him. instead of stopping he slowed down to let her catch up to him

"what is it? what is it that youve been training so much for?" she asked him with pleading eyes.

"...i dont know. i just have to go." just then she grabbed his wrist, though he couldve easily overpowered her he stopped.

"not until you explain yourself!" she demande stomping her foot.

"i dont know the details, thats why im going... meet me in the training room in two hours, if im back by then ill tell you what i know." just then courtney stood up on her toes and gently pressed her lips to his.

"for luck." she told him before turning and walking away, leaving him there in partial shock. 'did she just... no it was just for luck im sure' he thought as he started for the garage again.

-11:45 duncans '92 camaro.** (i prefer '69 camaros but i have a '92... its bad fuckin ass with a pearl white finish, black and red leather seats, and a V8 engine...i put alot of$ into it)**-

duncan had lust pulled onto the ferry boat that took him to the statue of liberty. slipknots only one was blaring through his speakers as he tried to clear his head of everything that didnt involve the meating that more than likely would turn into a fight.

Pain - made to order  
Pain - made to order  
Pain - made to order  
Pain

I'm not the second coming, I'm the first wave  
Better get an army, cuz the fire left me unscathed  
You betcha bottom dollar I'm the top of the shit pile  
So stick around cuz I'll get to you in just a few  
Step off the achtung, get back or get stung  
Idiotic sense of yourself, are you that dumb?  
Entire legion of me, totalitarian  
The one and only muthafucka, top of the world man

Cuz I can't stand it, planned it, gonna crash land it  
In other words, consider me branded  
Another version of me, another version of you  
Both barrels - what you gonna do?

All I hear is human noise  
You made your own fuckin' choice  
I belong to only me  
Silence for my revelry

I can only die over time  
Filthy hands, stay away from mine  
Every reason is a right to hate  
Painful clutch - death is fine, gimme mine

Only one of us walks away  
Only one of us walks away  
Only one of us walks away  
Only one of us walks away

Somebody explain this  
You don't care cuz you don't exist  
What the fuck is this another joke?  
Reckoning!

Only one of us walks away  
Only one of us walks away  
Only one of us walks away  
Only one of us walks away  
Only one of us walks away(Walks away)  
Only one of us walks away(Walks away)  
Only one of us walks away(Walks away)  
Only one of us walks away(Walks away)

"i can win this" he thought as he stepped out of the car and into the ellevator to the top of the. once the ellivator doors open he saw justin standing in the middle of the statue of liberty, a katana in his left hand. "duncan, your early." he said looking at duncan as he stepped up to where he was. duncan put his hand on the handle of the sword preparing for a fight. "whoa hold it. we're not just here to fight. like i said in the note, its about time we finish this... and the boss couldnt agree more. i made it seem like we were fighting right here right now so that you would come, im sure if i had told you i was just giving you info, as heather put it, youd find it as a waist of time. so at this point im just gonna tell you. do you remember, wawanakwa island?"

"yeah i do." duncan replyed as memories washed over him of his bloodiest mission ever.

_flashback_** (okay just so you know the rest of this chapter and maybe the majority of the next one will be in flashback form...i guess its a side story, you can skip it but itll explain alot.)**

_duncan looked around in the small blackhawk, two of his best friends owen and alejondro were sitting on either side of him. duncan was only fifteen at this time but he had already been named the rank of snake. "yo duncan man you want a smoke?" alejondro asked passing him a pack of cigs. _

_"yeah thanks man." duncan thanked with a smile on his face as he lit the cancer stick and took a big puff. he looked across the hellicopter to see his girls, heather. "hey babe you wanna puff?" he asked extending the marlboro over to her._

_"duncan ive told you a million times i dont smoke. and also ive told you i dont like it when you smoke either... i can taste it everytime we makeout." she told him taking the smoke and throwing it outside the door._

_"aw, you ruin all the fun." he told her with a fake sad face._

_"oh i think im fun, and i think you think im fun," she started as she moved and sat in his lap whispering, "especially when i do that one thing in bed. you know what im talking about."_

_"oh, maybe after we get back... we can sneak off to the training room." he told her as he attacked her neck._

_"oh, duncan... is that your that your gun poking me?" she asked huskily_

_"oh god guys thats enough, i think im gonna be sick." sierra shouted in disgust at her two friends actions._

_"fine." duncan mumbled sadly._

_"hey chris where are we going?" harold asked from infront of alejondro._

_"alright ill tell you. we're going to a small island called wawanakwa. we believe there is a terrorist group possibly more deadly than the hands of god that have taken over. we're going in to take out there leader. colenol hatchet was going in under cover but we lost contact with him over twenty four hours ago. i hope you brought your tooth brushes we're probobly gonna be hear for a while."_

_"well this blows. just like-" duncan started looking at heather but was cut off by a look that told him, 'if you evr want to have sex again i suggest you shut up.' "never mind"_

_"oh no duncan please finish." owen told him with a laugh._

_"i would but heather looks about ready to castrate me and... im looking forward to kids some day."_

_"alright guys i see the island, we should be there in about five minutes. we'll be touching down in the far end of the island. is that clear?"_

_"yes sir." they all chorused as they all strapped in to their seats. after three minutes of flying they were near the center of the island, when a rocket was fire at the hellicopter hitting it in the tail roater. "sht!" duncan cursed as he unbuckeled his strap so he could close the doors._

_"god damn it! we're gonna hit the ground in... 10!" chris shouted as everyone started bracing themselves._

_"9"_

_duncan shut the door on the left side as the bagan spinning out of control._

_"8"_

_alejondro grabed the door on the right and slammed it shut._

_"7"_

_harold grabbed the star of david that was around his neck as he began to prey. _

_"6"_

_duncan grabbed the cross from around his neck and handed it to heather telling her "start praying"_

_"5"_

_owen grabbe onto the 'oh shit' bar over his head_

_"4" _

_sierra started screaming as she curled up into a ball_

_"3"_

_heather jumped into duncans lap clinging to him as tightly as she possibly could._

_"2"_

_"i love you duncan!"_

_"i love you to babe!"_

_"on- agh!" they crashed into the forest and everything went black for a couple of minutes._


	7. Chapter 7

_flashback continued_

_duncan woke up with blood dripping from his for head an hour after the crash. he looked around the damaged helicopter's shattered window to see the were still stuck in a tree fifty feet off the ground. "damn." he cursed as he attempted to open the door which was smashed inward he turned toward the second door to see a branch stuck in it._

_"d-duncan, what happened?" alejondro asked as he sat up holding his bleeding and possibly broken arm. "where are we?"_

_"in a tree." he answered simply reaching for his gun which he couldnt seem to find. "shit i lost my gun." he told his friend as he looked around for the diguarded weapon._

_"here take mine. i never use it anyway." alejondro told him pulling a glock 17 (the same glock duncan had in the beggining of the story that courtney has now) and handing it to his friend._

_"thanks" he said taking the suppresed pistol and firing five shots at the windsheild which shaddered causing heavy shards of glass to fall to the floor board waking everyone up._

_"OH MY GOD! WE'RE TAKING FIRE!" harold screamed grabbing his mac 10 uzi and aiming it around the room looking for enemy troops_

_"woah, settle down alpha nerd, its just me." duncan told him grabbing the gun and shoving it down when the barrel came to his direction._

_"oh"_

_"harold, my freind, we need you to climb out that window and go to the cargo holds on the copter and get our supplies down while we try to get down from this tree." alejondro told him as he started to stand up._

_"okay ill be right back." harold said proudly before running and swinging out the window and to the side of the copter._

_"sierra i want you up here with your 9 mil and i want you to lay down cover fire while we all go down once we're all down you fall and help cover herold, do you understand?" chris told sierra while climbing out the window._

_"yes sir!"_

_after chris was out, duncan, heather, alejondro and owen followed shortly after scanning the area for enemy troops. "all clear, come on down sierra." duncan called taking a knee and aiming his gun._

_"okay." she replied climbing down with harold following after her severall bags on his arms. once down harold set the bags on the ground and looked through bringing out his semi-auto crossbow. _

_**(okay ive said it before in other stories and ill say it again im lazy so heres what weapons they have.**_

**_duncan: suppressed glock 17- suppressed m40 bolt action sniper rifle with bayonette- combat knife- pocket knife_**

**_alejondro: .44 revolver (peace maker)- mg 42 mountaid machine gun- three c4 bombs- piano wire- switch blade_**

**_heather: walther P99 supressed- 12 gauge pump action shotgun w/ extendable stock- throwing knives_**

**_owen: m25 bazzooka- .50 desert eagle_**

**_chris: fn scar-jericho 941f_**

**_sierra: m92f- famas assault rifle)_**

_*fast forward three hours*_

_duncan was parched in a tree looking through the scope of his gun in front of the gorilla base aiming at a sniper who was looking straight at his squad hiding behind a rock. he took a deap breath before saying his prayer to himself. _

_"Dear Lord, I address thee with respect and fear, for I am a soldier sniper and ask but three things be granted to me in these times of horror and death wrought by man's inhumanity to man, called war._

_First, dear Lord, I ask that I may be silent and unseen in my quest to perform my duty with perseverance, loyalty, honor and courage._

_Second, may I shoot straight and kill my much respected enemy quickly, with one shot so that he does not suffer and writhe in pain._

_Lastly dear Lord, I ask that you grant me the ability to be cunning and smart in my quest to be victorious over my enemy and adapt to whatever he may put before me by using the assets you have placed on this earth and the abilities instilled within me as a trained soldier sniper._

___I pray you will forgive me for filling the halls of your heavenly house with souls, for I am a true believer in Jesus the Christ, your son, his resurrection and his promise of forgiveness and life everlasting... amen_

_he said before looking through the scope and firing at the soldier hitting him in the head killing him istantly, then moving on to the front gate guards romoving them from this world quickly and painlessly. he then signalled for his team to move in to the bunker, while he slung the rifle across his back and begun climbing down the tree. once he was at the base of the tree he sat down pulled out his pocket knife and carved three more tallies into the many already scarred into his skin, blood dripping down from the blade to the ground below. five seconds after he stopped several shouts were heard from inside the bunker followed by gunfire. coming back to his sinces he ran inside pistol and knife at the ready. the fight went on for several days in that bunker but once it was over duncan had scarrs not only covering his left arm, but his chest as well._

**id like to thank a couple of the reviewers who have stuck through it with me throughout the story so far :heartandstar101 and honey-boo-skii**


	8. Chapter 8

"ah, so you do remember dont you?" justin asked a smug grin plastered across his face as he slowly paced to duncans side looking in the direction opposite of him. "well we're going to be there. everyone one of our agents. we're calling you out to war. we want to end this and we're giving you the opprotunity, but... theres a catch. we demand that you go public about slither. call a press confrence. this will be your only chance to get rid of us. if you dont do it we wont show up on the island and we can continue to fight it out little by little. its your choice. oh and a two more things, just to motivate you personally. one me and heather will be there waiting, two if you dont do as told, the bruenette girl dies. make your choice." justin told him before walking casually off through the ellivator doors.

"damn it." duncan cursed falling to his knees. "why, why there? of all places why? damn it. damn it. DAMN IT!" he crashed his fist into the ground as rain began to fall down from the heavens above. "'make you choice,' i have no choice. i have to." he told himself finnaly standing, soaked to the bone from fat raindrops. "for courtney."

**~SLITHER HQ training room~**

courtney was sitting on a mat in the training room in a pink tank top and black shorts waitning for duncan to return and explain what it is that he had been training for. looking at the clock she noticed that it was ten minutes past the time he said to meet her. she stared back down to the floor as thoughts began to enter her head. 'where is he, what if he was... oh god.' she screamed in her head as tears began to reach her eyes.

"princess?" a voice came from behind. she turned around to see duncan standing in the door way water dripping off of him.

"duncan oh thank god your okay." she exclaimed running into him wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. she looked up into his eyes to see sadness and sorrow looking back at her. "what happened?"

"courtney go pack up your things, im taking you back home." he told her now unable to even look back at her

"what do you mean?"

"i mean im taking you back home to the life you deserve, now go pack up."

"what, why?"

"because... somethings going to happen, something bad and i dont think i can protect you."

"but you told me when i was first recruitted that i could never go back. what happened to that."

"what happened was that we have to go public and tell everyone of our existance. after that we're going into battle."

"then youll need me." she persisted stubbornly seeing he was still looking away

"no. not for this, we can find someone else. where we're going i dont want you to ever go."

"why?" she asked placing a hand on his cheak and moving his face to look at her.

"that place changes people princess. your going home to your normal life. im sorry i ever brought you in to this."

"well im not sorry i want to stay... with you." she whispered so softly it was inaudible.

"princess. when a soldier dons the uniform it means they have excepted the fact that they are mor than likely going to die. i cant let you end up like that."

"then youll just have to protect me. and ill protect you." she whispered inching closer to him.

"... maybe your right." he whispered back also leaning in, his eys turning from those of sorrow to love.

"you can be my knight." she said before their lips met in a passionate kiss. he licked her bottom lip begging to enter which she gladly opened her mouth allowing him to explore the inside of her mouth. courtney let out a soft moan as his tongue caressed hers. after several minutes of staying like this their lips parted for air. "so does this mean i can stay with you?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

"yeah i guess it does." he told her kissing the top of her head.

_**Later that night, flashback in dream wawanakwa island(**_**no they didnt do it yet... ill get to it later)**

_duncan ran inside the bunker with his rifle at the ready. he looked around qickly to see sevral corpses laying about, several missing limbs, or chunks missing from them. many couldnt even be considered a corpse there was so little left of them. "oh my god." he mouthed as he slowly walked through the room._

_"DIE!" a man screamed charging duncan from behind, a knife in hand._

_"fuck!" duncan cursed swinging around, using the butt of the gun to hit his attacker across the face. when the man was on the ground duncan stabbed his bayonette into his chest on the left side peircing the heart. "you almost had me. your pretty good to have survived the attack from my team. it was an honor to meat you." duncan whispered to the corpse as he reached down a plucked off the mans dog-tags. "maybe we can meat again in the after life... 'geoffrey'." he said looking over the tags before continuing into the door on the far side of the room._

_"i need cover fire!" owens voice came before a large explosion was heard echoing through out the large bunker. after that duncan picked up his pace. with in a minute of running he met up with his team who were pinned down by heavy fire. he took cover behind a large crate next to harold._

_"hey dorkinstein,_ _how many rooms how many rooms have you cleared so far?" duncan asked blind firing his M40 bolt action rifle at the attackers._

_"all that we passed so far, which in my guess is only ten percent." harold responded also blind firing his uzi killing one of the gunners "BUYAGH!"_

_"damn this is gonna take awhile then!" duncan screamed his reply before pulling the trigger of his gun only to here a tear jerking 'click' "mother fucker!" he shouted strapping it across his back and pulling out his glock. suddenly the gunfire stopped ginving them a chance to counter attack._

_"now!" duncan shouted standing up and emptying out his clip into the gunners sending them all down the ground either wounded or dead. duncan slid a fresh clip into his pistol before walking over to the bodies of his respected enemies. looking down at one body in particular he saw a small boy probobly no older then ten years old barely breathing. "no, god no... i-im so sor-sorry. im gonna help you o-okay." duncan told the boy grabbing onto his hand looking at the two bullet wounds in his chest._

_"quand un soldat enfile son uniforme, il accepte le fait qu'il va mourir. le changement ne peux pas vous qui. im prêt à mourir, c'est par la volonté de Dieu que tu viens ici pour y mettre fin." the small canadian boy coughed out, a single tear shedding from his ey before he passed on._

_"no, no, NO! god damn it! WHY!... please god forgive me. oh god forgive me." duncan cried over the dead boy tears flowing down his face on the the ground. "what have i done?"_


	9. Chapter 9

courtney awoke early next morning to see no one wasnt in their bed. as soon as she started to get up the intercom went off. "everyone to the mess hall, i repeat everyone to the mess hall ASAP. mclean out." chris's voice said before cutting off. courtney quickly slipped on some blue jeens and a white t-shirt before running to the mess hall. once inside she saw everyone sitting at the table with chris, duncan, and chef all standing at the far end talking. "okay now that everyones here duncan has some important news. duncan." chris said before pushing the young man infront of him.

"okay im just gonna come out with it... we're fucked. we have one week to come public. if we come public then we'll have a chance to finnaly end this war against the hands of god." he stopped then threw down a torn map of an island. "this is wawanakwa island. chris and my old team infiltrated this place two years ago. it was... it was the bloodiest most terrifying battle ive ever participated in. this island changes people, makes you do things without thinking of the consiquences, and if you dont want to go then you dont have to, but me, chris and chef will be participating. this my be our only chance to put a stop to them... like i said before we have one week to go public, if we do it then they will tell us how much time we have to prepare. who here will fight with us?" duncan asked walking back to the other three who were already going.

"i will." courtney announced walking beside duncan who looked at her as if to beg her not to go.

"count me in dude." geoff exclaimed strutting to his friend giving him a highfive

"man i gotta help out my boys im in." DJ told them also walking to the group.

"aw what the hell im in." trent said with gwen and bridgette also agreeing to go.

"alright looks like we got us a team, but it wont be enough so... bridgette, courtney, duncan, and DJ will al be going out on recruittment missions after we go public." chris told everyone

"no fuck that. after we go public we just have an inlistment station we can get more people that way." duncan argued knowing that his idea was much better.

"fine what ever gets the job done." chris sauntered off through the door, more than likely to his office, with chef also following him.

"you maggots better stay QUIET! we have to work on his speech, so no ineruptions!" chef ordered before following chris out the door. duncan sat down on the table thinking of the last time he had gone to that god forsaken island.

"duncan, are yo-" courtney began before being cut off.

"i dont want you to go." duncan told her flatly.

"i know you dont, but someone has to watch out for you." she responded with a smile on her face as she took a seat next to him.

"princess... this place... it seems more like hell than an island, and ive done unforgivable things there. i dont want you to go there and see a fight like that." he said now turning to look at her.

"well... you can get over it. im going and thats that." she told him stubbornly apparently not going to back down.

"... fine but you stay with someone from the team at all times, and stay behind cover until i tell you other wise, and-" just then she shut him up by crashing her lips to his which he gladdly responded to by slipping his tongue into her mouth.

"hey, um, guys. you know we're right here and we dont really like seeing you two sucking face." trent announced earning the middle finger from duncan who refused to seperate his lips fom courtneys. "okay well... oh MY GOD WE"RE BEING INVADED"

"oh shit!" duncan screamed ending the kiss, pulling out his .45 socom and preparing for a fight.

"i knew that would work." trent said proudly with geoff and DJ laughing behind him.

"im gonna kick your ass trent." duncan started to chase him only to be held back by courtney.

"hey settle down dunkie." courtney told him before bringing her lips to his ear. "save that energy for me." she said sedductivly

"are you trying to seduce me? 'cause it just might work." he told her huskily

"duncan dude we dont wanna see you two having your sex talks." DJ told him ruinning the mood.

"yeah, dont you think we should, i dont know, learn something about your last mission to the island." trent added taking a seat.

"yeah... i guess your right. alright about four hours after infiltration i was sepperated from the group after an explosion cut me off..."

_flashback_

_"shit, what do i do now?" duncan asked himself as he looked at the huge pile of rubble that cut him off from the rest of his group. semi-dried blood soaked his uniform, and the small boy, 'pierr's' dog tags hung from his neck. he heard the voices of the enemy down the hallway coming from the only direction he could go._

_"aucun Américain qui a tué le mien Pierr id vous trouverez les autres. Il a tué mon frère, je veux le tuer moi-même!" one voice shouted_

_"Raven va bien mal le laisser à vous, je veux que tu me mettre la tête. ça va faire un grand trophée." the other responded ending the conversation._

_"looks like ill be looking forward to a fight." duncan said to himself before walking slowly down the hallway. BEEP BEEP BEEP "what the-" he was cut off by an explosion next to him knocking him out a window. he was barely able to catch the window seal, but dropped his rifle and his pistol which wasent completly in its holster. "shit." he cursed as he lifted himself back inside. once he managed to crawl over and in he pulled his servace knige out of its sheeth and walked down the hallway._

_"you must be the man that killed my brother." a rough voice came from behind. turning around he saw a tall, muscular sodier armed with a colt .45 and a knife. duncan got into his fighting stance not answering the question. "aw... they say a scilent man makes the best soldier. but i say the strongest does." the man told him as he loaded six rounds into the revolver, "i beive a strong man can take a bullet and not do so much as to flinch. a strong soldier can take a bullet to the chest and not be faised because he has no heart. and you must be a strong man, for you could live with yourself after taking the life of a boy. you must not have a heart... but lets test this theory!" the man exclaimed firing his gun at the left side of duncan chest._

_"AGH!" duncan screamed in pain as he was thrown on his back in a pool of blood. the man looked at him shocked at the fact that he was still alive giving duncan a chance to throw his knife at him which stuck in his stomach. duncan stood up and charged the man his right fist colliding with his cheek making the man drop his gun but keep a hold of his knife which he used to stab duncans left hand that that had made its way up to his neck in an attempt to strangle him. duncan pulled back but quickly regained composier as he kicked the man in the side gaining a satisfying cracking sound of ribs breaking._

_"you son of a bitch!" the man shouted as he stabbed duncan in the left shoulder, blood first splattering on his and duncans face in tiny bits then dripping to the ground. duncan grabbed his knife out of the mans stomach and used the handle to hit the man in the temple knocking him off of him. duncan pulled the knife out of his shoulder and threw at the dazed man hitting him in the right arm, before he charged him again and stabbed his knife into the mans neck, his blood spraying onto his face. the fight was over, and duncan had won. though to him this was one fight that he wishes he hadnt survived_

**AN okay guys id like to thank everyone for sticking with me for the majority of the story, and its not over yet but i just want to thank the people who actually liked this story because with out you i would have quit a long time ago, and im already gettin ideas to make a bunch of sequels and prequels. also i got a review asking me what the hell the boy said in the last chapter and well, he was saying that when he joined that army he accepted that he was going to die. and no i dot know much french but i do know enough spanish to get me arrested in mexico. i was using google translate for the french and it turned out wierd but if you type it in there you should get the gist of what its saying. thanks for reading**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

"damn dude it sounds like this place was pretty intence." geoff said breaking an astonishingly quiet room into a conversation.

"yeah... there were traps there... mines, trip wires, pit falls. many of the bombs were... incindinary, the fire burned the corpses to ash, leaving a smell that tells you that death revolves around everywhere." duncan told them blankly as he pulled out a two pairs of dogtags from around his neck. one was his own, which courtney read to herself over and over again.

'name: duncan sylvester scott. birthdate 9/18/1991. blood type. AB-' she read in her mind over and over again his middle and last name catching her attintion. **(google it itll come up in the story later or in one of the sequel/prequels) **then she moved to the other. 'pierr williams, age ten, blood type ? age ten? oh my-'

"i know its terrible." duncans voice interupted her thoughts. "if i had known i wouldnt have shot the gun. but i didnt know, so i fired blindly... and took the life of an innocent." duncan told her before walking out of the room without another word.

"damn dude, that place mustve really fucked him up." geoff blurted out earning a smack in the back of the head.

"dont be an ass." bridgette told him bringing her hand back to her side.

"im gonna go find him." courtney announced running through the door to find duncan. after sevral minutes of running she heard grunting and the sound of somthing being hit against something else. she followed the sound to the training room to see duncan slamming his fists into a wall repeatedly, leaving a bloody im print where ever his fist made contact. "duncan." she said holding his fist back. he simply looked at the blood on the wall.

"ill clean that up." duncan told her before trying to exit the room only to be held back by courtney grabbing ahold of his wrist.

"no not now." she told him wrapping her arms around his neck as he slid his around her waist. "just stay with me."

"okay." he responded planting a gentle kiss on her lips.

"you know duncan... we havent had our first date yet." she told him with a sly smile on her face.

"... your right. why dont we do something tonight?"

"hmm okay, why dont we meet up in chris's office after everyone goes to sleep."

"... in our boss's office? thats kinda kinky princess, i like it." he told her with a smirk across his face.

"this was a very nice moment until you made that comment." she said slightly irritated. "besides what makes you think your gonna get any action. maybe i wanna wait until im ready.

"dont worry princess im not gonna force you into doing anything you dont want to do."

"oh really and whys that?" she questioned, her eyes begging for one answer in particular.

"because... i love you." he whispered making her eyes light up like the fourth of july. **(dont insult my simaly {spell check?} im under the influence of stairway to heaven right now.) **

"i love you too duncan, now remember to meet me in chris's office at midnight. i have to go talk to bridgette and gwen." she quickly kissed him on the cheek before running through the door.

~HQ 10:00 pm, garage~

duncan, geoff, DJ, and trent were all in the garage talking while listneing to the new hellyeah CD **(HELLYEAH... \m/)** "naw i still think pantera was better." geoff told his friends froms his place on the ground next to duncans camaro.

"yeah but you gotta admit its pretty cool that vinny paul was able to join another band after dimbag died." trent told him from the lawn chair in front of his surfer friend.

"okay fine ill admit thats pretty cool but pantera was heavier dude, like way heavier."

"aw man if you want heavy listen to this." duncan said before replacing the hellyeah CD with an unknown one. "its called the empire shall fall." after a couple of minutes of listneing, duncan asked trent a favor. "hey trent man, can i borrow you guitar for the night?"

"what? no!" he replyed sharply slightly offended he would ask that.

"aw, come on man i really need it. just for tonight." duncan begged giving him the most pittiful look immaginable.

"... fine but on one condition, i get your car for the night so i can take gwen out."

"deal!" duncan exclaimed tossing him the keys to his '92 camaro and running out the door to get trents fender. **(i love fenders it was my first guitar and im gonna get a fender stratocaster with my birthday money)**

~11:59 PM outside chris's office~

courtney was standing outside chris's office wearing a short silk roab contimplating if she was ready. after making her mind she opened the door. the second she stepped inside she heard an acoustic guitar. looking toward the desk she saw duncan strumming the tune for 'i dont know about you' by forever the sickest kids.

I could tell from the look in her eye  
Yeah, that's the kind of girl  
Yeah, that's the kind of girl that I  
Would like to spend a night on the town with

I can make a bet against the best  
Saying I'm a genuine hypocrite  
When it comes to choosing girls  
With blonde hair over brains

It's like a let down  
So much for good times

You've got my head spinning  
Heart beating out of my chest  
I'm a sucker for lovers, for lovers  
You've got my head spinning  
Heart beating out of my chest  
I'm a sucker for lovers, for lovers

And I'm smooth with the words  
You're smooth with your curves, girl, yeah  
I speak so eloquently  
That you won't have a chance to deny me, yeah  
I could never leave a girl like you alone, whoa  
I could never leave a girl like you at home

You've got my head spinning  
Heart beating out of my chest  
I'm a sucker for lovers, for lovers  
You've got my head spinning  
Heart beating out of my chest  
I'm a sucker for lovers, for lovers

You've got my head spinning  
Heart beating out of my chest  
I'm a sucker for lovers, for lovers  
You've got my head spinning  
Heart beating out of my chest  
(Got my head spinning  
heart beating out of my)  
I'm a sucker for lovers, for lovers

he stopped playing to see courtney standing in the middle of the room with tears in her eyes. "that was beautiful."

"i was listening to my ipod and it just kinda... reminded me of you." he told her setting the guitar down on the ground before courtney ran over to him and started kissing him, lustily yet lovingly on the lips, sliding her tongue into his mouth. it went on like this for several minutes before they sepperated for air.

"duncan i love you so much and... and i want you to be my first." she told him leaning her head onto his chest. she looked up to see duncan looking back at her lovingly.

"are you sure, if we do this then theres no turning back." he whispered laying her down on the table.

"i cant imagine doing this with anyone but you." she assured him as she slipped off her roab showing that she wasnt wearing anything underneath. duncan eyed her body slowly somewhat in a daze from her beauty. courtney looked at him sedductivly before grabbing his hand and placing it on her right tit. he quickly came back to his sences and started sucking the nipple earing him a moan of pleasure from courtney. his mouth slowly trailed down to her intrence which he began pleasure with his long tongue. "oh god duncan... quit teasing me." she moaned causing duncan to smirk. "i want you."

"you want me to what?" he teased shoving a finger into her tight slit.

"dun-duncan i- i want you- i want you to- FUCK ME!" she screamed as he pumped two fingers inside of her.

"well princess all you had to do was ask." he told her before planting a gentle kiss on her lips while pulling down his baggy jeens bringing his boxers down with them. "are you ready?"

"oh yes duncan im ready. take me." she answered sedductivly. he rubbed the tip of his eight inch member against her slit before slowly sliding it inside of her. she squeeled in pain causing duncan to stop what he was doing.

"are you alright princess? do you want me to stop?" he asked worried.

"no keep going just go slow." she told him before he slowly pumped back in forth inside of her. after a couple of seconds the pain subsided into pleasure. "oh duncan... f-faster." she moaned while duncan in return began thrusting faster inside of her.

"god princess... you feel so fucking good." he told her breathing heavily as he thrusted back and forth quickening his spead. as he pumped faster she wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her head back in pleasure.

"oh-oh duncan im gonna- gonna cum." she told him as he pumped faster inside of her making her moan and scream louder.

"me to princess, i- i need to pull out." he replyed as he attempted to pull out of her only to be held in place by her legs which were still wrapped around his waist.

"no dun-duncan do it inside." she ordered lustily as she released herself screaming his name.

"but you could get pregnant." to late. he released himself inside of her. he collapsed on the desk next to her with her laying her head on his chest. "god courtney im so sor-" she scilenced him by kissing him lovingly on the lips.

"its okay, i didnt let you pull out. its my fault, but maybe if i do get pregnant, it would be a good thing." she reassured him as a smile krept acoss both of their faces.

"yeah maybe your right. come on we might wann get out of here in case chris comes in here to get something." he said as he pulled on his pants and she put on her roab. he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room.

**okay well here it is the lemon scene i know some of you (heartandstar101) have been wondering when ill put it in and well it kinda fit in with this chapter. and as for the war itll take a couple more chapters before i get to it, if i just skip to it im gonna skip a lot of story. but there will be a war and it will take place in quite a few chapters... and yes it will be violent and bloody. i do plan on having a few sequels after this story is finished and i do mean like right after this story and then i might even right a prequel detailing duncans life before the mission where he recruitted courtney and it will include the entire first war he was in, being betrayed by heather, being recrtuitted and all that good stuff. see ya next chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

_duncan walked around a dinse forest, assult rifle in hand having absolutly no idea what he was doing there or how he got there for that matter. he looked ahead to see a clearing a few yards away. he walked in the direction of the clearing, once there he took a quick look around. the sun was shining, fresh due covered the green grass and in the middle of it all stood courtney wearing a white gown. "princess!" he shouted running toward her with a smile plastered across his face. BANG! he heard the loud crackle of a gun being fired before he saw courtney crumple to the ground. "NO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs before a second gunshot was heard._

_~HQ BARREQS_~

"COURTNEY!" duncan shouted springing out of bed causing something to fall to the ground with a loud 'umf'. looking down on the ground next to his bed sat a confused and slightly dazed courtney looking around quickly, before looking up at duncan with an akward face.

"what... just happened?" she asked still slightly confused, before climbing back into his bed.

"nothing." he answered pulling her in close, before they fell back to sleep.

~HQ barraqs-10:00 AM~

"OH MY GOD! I WANT EVERYONE TO COME INTO MY OFFICE IMMIDIETLY!" chris's voice ordered over the inercom with chef in the background cracking up.

duncan looked over to courtney with a nervous smile saying. "damn princess i think we may have forgot to clean up." she nodded in return slipping on a pair of jeens and a white long sleeve shirt while duncan zipped up his baggy grey jeens and a white bob marley t-shirt.** (thats what im wearing right now... ha hes smoking a joint YAY!)**

~HQ chris's office~

"alright someone in this room... was doing the do in here last night and i have a pretty good idea who." chris told him as chef was forced to burn chris's desk.

"uh chris does anyone actually say 'doing the do' any more?" duncan asked from where he was beside courtney.

"i dont want any lip duncan. now we have evidence that points to two people in this room... trent and gwen." chris accused pointing a finger at the surprised couple.

"wait why us?" gwen questioned not knowing why in hell they were the ones being accused.

"well gwendolyn, elvis here left his guitar!" chris explained holding up the musical instument.

"but i didnt-"

"shut it! now we're going to embaress the two of you by whatching the events of last night since the security camera over there in the corner more than likely caught it all." he interupted grabbing a remote and hitting a button causing a wall to slide apart showing a tv with the video footage.

"oh god." courtney sighed burying her face into duncans chest who was at the moment thinking this was the funniest thing in the world.

"see now theres... duncan and... courtney? what? oh god... oh god! on my... OH GOD! on my favorite DESK! whats wrong with you dude?" chris asked suprised at the out come of what happened last night.

"umm... you know with the way kids are these days its disgraceful. and as for you shouldnt you be working on your speech. your slacking off chris." courtney ansewered hoping to change the situation.

"i... shit! i have a press confrence! chef get my speach everyone else out now!"

~HQ barraqes~

courtney, bridgette, and gwen were all sitting on courtneys bed talking about what happened this morning. "wow court that had to be the most embaressing thing in the world. am i right?" gwen told her trying to hold back a fit of giggles.

courtney threw her a dirty look before replying "you have no idea. but um guys i have something to tell you." she said before whispering in their ears what she had to say.

"oh courtney take this and go to the bathroom!" bridgette ordered shoving a box in courtneys hand and sending her off.

~HQ garage~

"god damn it! one night! i let trent borrow my ride for one fucking night and he totals it!" duncan cursed as he looked under the hood to see that absolutly everything was torn to shit. "god damn trent. its not an automatic. gotta fix the damn transmission. oh my god, is that brake fluid? how did it come undone? im gonna kick his ass!" he screamed grabbing for a ratchet from his tool belt. he was so pissed he didnt notice that someone had walked in.

"um... duncan?" courtney called from behind him making him jump.

"uh, yeah princess?" he asked called from under the hood.

"i have... um news." she said nervously

"yeah what is it." he asked as he pulled out the battery and placing it on the ground before turning back to his work.

"um well i just found out that im..." she siad the last part so it wasnt audible

"what was that?" he asked as he reached down under the hood to find something pink and sticky. "what the- is this gum?"

"i said im..." she told him still not speaking much louder.

"come on princess stop teasing and tell me." he said flicking the gum onto the floor.

"okay" she took a few deep breaths. "im... pregnent." she told him, which in return his head shot up and hit the hood with a loud thump though at the moment it didnt seem to faise him as he rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissing her deeply on the lips. once it was over she looked at the top of his head. "um sweet heart... your bleeding."


	12. Chapter 12

everyone was at the white house on a small stage behind chris whatching as the press conference began. "hello i guess ill just tell you the basics. i am the director of 'slither' an underground millitary type C.I.A program that has anti terrorist programs, and we specialize in tactical espienoge. we have decided to go public of our affairs. slither was created orignaly as an underground anti terrorist group. the director of the C.I.A put me in charge after the events of sepember elleventh two-thousand and one. i started by recruitting whoever i could starting with one, duncan syllvestor scott in 2001. his uncle was the creature of the street gang the bloods and duncan was forced into it by his uncle of whom he was named after. at the age of ten i found him on the streets after his set was shot down in a drive by, leaving him as the soul survivor. i asked him to join the orginaization seeing that hes probobly seen more action than most people would in an entire life. he and i are the only survivors of the orriginal slither team... now i am happy to say that we are joining the millitary as a whole new branch. and so we're dropping our codenames and going by ranks. MR. president if you would." chris ended allowing the president to walk up to the podium

"thank you now i will administer millitary ranks and medals of honor to select few of you who have seen the fires of hell within a war." president obama announced as he called out names. "director, first in command of slither. christopher mitchell maclean age 35. i now besteich you the rank of colenol and the congressional medal of honor." he said giving chris the medal and a millitary general uniform with the words slither on the left chest pocket and the rank of colenol patched on the sides.

"agent snake, second in command of slither due to experience. duncan sylvestor scott age 18. i besteich you the rank of luitinant and the congressional medal of honor for your many services to your countrey."

"agent chef, third in command of slither. jesse james hatchet age 42. i besteich you the rank of sergeant and the congressional medal of honor for your servises to your team since you joined the orinization."

"agent shark, soldier of slither. geoffery dillan kints age 18. i besteich you the rank of corprole."

"agent minnow, soldier of slither. bridgette brianna norman age 17. i besteich you the rank of corprole."

"agent bull, soldier of slither. derick johnathan micheals(DJ) age 19. i besteich you the rank of corprole."

"agent commillion, spy of slither. trent andrew smalls age 17. i besteich you the rank of private."

"agent raven, pilot of slither. gwendolyn nicole arrons age 16. i besteich you the rank of private."

"agent fox, new recruitt of slither. courtney annett anderson age 17. i besteich you the rank of private." once the press conference was through all the agents packed into the cargo copter and prepared to leave.

"so now i guess we're millitary now huh." DJ said trying to break the scilence.

"yep seems that way." trent answered looking at his comrades and friends as they looked over their uniforms. suddenly duncan shot up and opened the door.

"hey chris i need to do something while im in town. come and get me in an hour at the corner of first avenue." duncan told them before climbing out the door onto a rope ladder.

"um okay dude."

~HQ dining hall~

everyone sat in scilence as they waited for duncan to come in and explain why he had left. just then the doors shot open and him and chris rushed in. "we've got news." chris exclaimed as duncan stepped forward.

"while i was in town getting a few important things i got a call... from justin. he said we only have until tomorrow, so after he told me that i called chris." duncan explained

"after he explained what had happened to me, i called the president and... this is our last mission. he wanted to tell us today but he thought we wouldnt want to do the mission other wise. but it seems we have no choise. we have to go and finish this... then we can go back to having normal lives." chris finished looking at the mixture of happy, confused and feerful faces.

"so... you mean we only have until tommorow. and that we have no back up since you didnt mention anything about it. oh and that we're being disbanded afterward...?" geoff asked somewhat confused at what he jsut heard.

"yep... pretty much. so we gotta do this and do this right. i suggest you all pack then get plenty of sleep we're leaving first thing tommorow morning. 5 AM."

**were coming closer and closer to the war, the end of this story, and the beggining of the sequel. and thanks to all the reveiwers and anyone who reads this. i hope your looking forward to the war it starts next chapter which im hoping to get up asap.**

**READ AND REVEIW**


	13. Chapter 13

**~HQ garage 5:00am~**

"move move move! we need to get to the marina quick come on!" chris ordered as all the agents ran inside the attack hummer. duncan slowly walked passed him, an M-16 strapped to his back. once everyone was in chris slipped into the drivers seat and revved up the engine. duncan looked at the small team as the roared out of the garage and into the streat.

'deer lord

i know i havent prayed in quite some time but i have a request that i hope you could fullfill for me. no matter what happens today keep courtney safe. thats all i ask of you lord amen.' duncan prayed to himself for the first time in years. he looked beside him at courtney who was staring blankly at her hands. "hey princess," he started causing her head to slowly look in his direction. "dont worry, i wont let anything happen to you. ill protect you no matter what." he assured her with a slight smile on his face.

"but whos going to protect you?" she asked looking at him with worried eyes. duncan opened his mouth to answer, but he couldnt think of anything to say, so he just looked out the window. everyone was either going to have their hands full and he was going to have to not only protect courtney but also his unborn child.

"you know what? its to fucking QUIET IN HERE! are you maggots ready to kick some ass!" hatchet screamed from his seat up front. at first know one answered, but then geoff stood up and started hooting.

" WE'RE GONNA KICK SOME ASS AND TAKE SOME NAMES!" geoff screamed with a smile plastered on is face. he never really understood how serious a mission like this was, he would just smile through it and crack jokes to ease the tention. usually duncan would have joined in the jokes but not today. to much was riding on this mission. whether they completed or failed the mission, slither was going to be disbanded. DJ had a small smile on his face for he always was very impressional. if you were happy, then he was happy, end of story. duncan looked away from his friends and back out the window to see they were pulling into the marina.

"we're here." chris announced as he stepper out of the vehicle, "alright the director of the C.I.A left us a boat and two spare men, his ass is riding on this mission to so he bent the rules a bit. out boat should already be here." chris explained as he grabbed his m4 assault rifle.

**this is last time ill have to tell you this story im lazy so heres a list of what weapons everyone has**

**duncan: m-16 attached with bayonette- MARK 23 .45 socom- bowie knife-sawed off double barrele shotgun. (very small and strapped to leg)**

**courtney: mp5 attached with suppresser- glock 17 with suppresser- bottan**

**chris: m4 assault rifle- .50 desert eagle AE- knife**

**geoff: auto shotgun- uzi 9mm-brass knuckles**

**chef: four barrel bazzooka- glock 30- hatchet (you know a small axe)**

**DJ: mg42 mounted machine gun- duel uzi mac 11- machete**

**bridgette: scorpion sub machinegun- berretta 9mm- piano wire**

**gwen: 12 guage pump action shotgun- crossbow- arrows**

**trent: c4 plastic explosives- bow and arrow**

they walked up to a small grey camoflouge coast guard boat, to see to soldiers sitting on deck. once they turned to see the agents they quickly stood and saluted causing them to drop several papers on to ther ground which courtney quickly took notice to. "sir my name is private tyler ryan, and this is private doy racheals." the taller one 'tyler' introduced.

"well boys let me be the first to welcome you to slither." chris responded as he walked past them with the others following. as courtney walked beside the papers she quickly picked them up and stuffed them into her pocket before she looked up to see the two soldiers backaway in fear as duncan walked past them, with courtney quickly catching up behind him. "alright, you two!" chris shouted pointed to the temporary members of slither. "get us moving, im sure youve already been briefed on the mission. am i correct?"

"yes sir." the two replyed while they got everything ready to leave. after courtney took her seat next to duncan she quickly pulled out the papers and began reading over them.

'name: geoffery dillan kints-age:18- agent for: 2 years- kill record:25' courtney looked over at geoff who at first looks like someone who 'wouldnt hurt a fly by 25 kills, thats alot espeicially by my standerds' courtney thought as she looked over to another page

'name: bridgette brianna norman- age:17- agent for: 1.5 years- kill record: 5'

'name: trent andrew smalls- age: 17- agent for 1 year- kill record: 4'

'name: gwendolyne nicole arrons- age: 16- agent for: 11 months- kill record: 2'

'name: courtney annette anderson- age: 17- agent for: 2 months- kill record: 0'

'name: derick johnathan micheals- age: 19- agent for: 2 years- kill record: 23'

'name: christopher mitchell maclean- age: 35- agent for: 9 years- kill record: 154'

'name: jesse james hatchet- age: 42- agent for: 3 years- kill record: 98'

and lastly the one she knew would hurt the most to learn about, but her curiousity got the better of her.

'name: duncan sylvesterr scott- age: 18- agent for: 9 years' she took several deep breaths before continueing 'kill record: 643' time seemed to stop as she read his kill record. just the thought of the man she loved so dear, the man who was the father of her unborn child, has killed more people than any one single person in the world, was enough to make her puke. she looked beside her at duncan who also looked her way, making her jump throwing the papers on to the ground. duncan quickly picked up the papers and read over them, his eyes widened with shock as he looked over to courtney who continued to look at him as though he were a monster.

'perhaps i am a monster.'

**i know i said we would get to the war this chapter but... i lied its gonna be next chapter this was just them heading to the island and i promise it will be violent. and yes tyler and cody are the tyler and cody from total drama island. in the next story they will be in it as well along with other character and a few OC's**

**read and review**


	14. Chapter 14

duncan stood looking at the on coming land with cold eyes as his grip would slowly tighten and loosen where he held the gun. courtney looked over to him, seeing unafraid cold eyes stare in to the distance, his jaw clenched, his muscles visible from the water that would splash up onto the boat. the only action she could see him do other than tighten his grip is the lifting and dropping of his chest everytime he took a somewhat calm breath. he seemed completly ready and completly unafraid. a true killer, that she had fallen head over heals for. ever since she found out about his kill record he seemed distant, not that she hadnt herself, but the man she looked at now reminded her nothing of the person she saw just a few short hours ago. what was left now was a monster.

"we should be arraiving on the island in five minutes!" tyler screamed over the crashing of the waves while noah continueously checked his H&K MP5

"alright everyone remember this isnt just a mission... this is a war! its kill or be killed! watch your backs and stay alive! im sure duncan here wont have any problems with that! just follow our lead and you will survive! is that clear?" chris preached earning a few nods from the team. duncan didnt even bother to turn around for the speach, he just kept staring at the island with those cold blue eyes.

"three minutes until we hit land!" tyler screamed holding up three fingers for everyone to see. courtney quickly put a clip into her gun before looking back over to duncan, looking him up and down she noticed something bulging in his pocket in the shape of a small box, though concidering what she had found out about duncan she didnt want anything to do with him at the moment, nor did she care about the box.

"two minutes" tyler once again screamed holding up two fingers.

"hey court are you alright? you havent said anything for the past hour." courtney turned to a concerned gwen. '2' she thought looking over her pale skinned friend

"i-i figured out about duncans kill record... and, and i cant beleive that he could live with himself after taking that many lives. i- i dont think i can ever look at him the same way." courtney explained, taking a quick glance at duncan who she could of sworn had flenched when she said that last part.

"one minute"

"court i dont know what to tell you other than, he was born into doing it, i mean he was taught how to use an ak when he was seven, or so i read in his file. his uncle of whom he was named after founded the bloods. i think its better for him to do it for a good cause then to do it just because he was born to." gwen told her though to courtney it made no difference. he was a killer.

"10,9.8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1" tyler counted off until we reached the beach. the second we hit land duncan jumped off the boat only to be ambushed by three hand of god agents. the closest one duncan stabbed with his bayonette with such force half the gun was rammed through him. with the half dead man still impaled on his gun duncan fired to rounds killing the other two, before quickly jerking his gun back causing the man to crumple to the ground. duncan amied his rifle one handed at the mans face, and slowly sqeezed the trigger causing brain matter to blow out the back of his head and tiny drops of blood to splat on duncans body.

"lets move!" was all he shouted in a tone that brought no arguments, as he slowly walked into the dinse forest.

"WAIT!" chris ordered rushing up beside his second in command. "duncan im gonna split from the group maybe set up a diversion. your in charge." chris told him, as he unslung his assult rifle from his back.

"do what you have to." duncan replyed coldly before continuing to walk, while chris ran off to god knows where.

"i think duncan heard you." gwen said to courtney as they walked in the middle of the group with duncan, geoff, dj and tyler in front of them, all courtney could do in response was nod. after several minutes of walking a gunshot rangout and two bullets came flying their way. the first one his a nearby tree after flying past duncans face by merely and inch, the other hit duncan in the left side of the chest. duncan flew backwards landing on the ground but quickly recovered, as him geoff and tyler fired their guns. their was a blood curdling scream, before a soft thump was heard in the distance. courtney looked over to duncan, of more specifacly at the wound. 'he was shot in the heart and he's still alive. he truly must be a monster.' she thought to herself as duncan caught her stare.

"my hearts on the right, im not as much of a monster as you my think." he growled in a cold voice as he dug the bullet out with his knife, wincing in pain, as a bloody nine millimeter round fell to the ground along with several drops of blood. he cleaned the knife and put it back into its sheeth before continuing to walk without another word.

**alright you asked for at now you have it. the war. i know this chapter may have been a little short but hey i got a lot of violence in it what else can i say**

**READ AND REVEIW**


	15. Chapter 15

**ok so i know its been forever since i updated and i want to apologise for that. but im back now and i guess i can finaly finish the story, or at least this part of it. enjoy... or not... i could honestly give a shit less.**

duncan creapt slowly through the dark forest, his team following also stayin ever viggalint. the only sounds made were the calls of a bird or another distant animal. after several more minutes of traveling duncan got down into the prone possition and put his left hand up signalling for the team to hault. he then motioned to his ears which im sure you can guess means to listen. a distant voice was heard... male... familiar too. "listen they should be here any minute, keep this cellar door gaurded. i dont want them coming in this way for a suprise pop in. we need to drive them to the very center of the island. is that understood." the man ordered in a spanish accent

"yes sir."

"why am i not filled with confidence at that." the accented voice commented as it drifted away saying somethin under his breath in spanish. duncan once again crept forward slowly before grabbing at his bowie knife and throwing it at the gaurd in front of the door, stickin in his chest.

"alright guys lets move." duncan barked as he lead the team to the old metallic cellar looking door. "well... this dosent look like a good idea... but its the best we got for the time being." duncan said looking over his shoulder before disending down the stairs, his assault rifle shouldered and at the ready. once at the bottom of the stairs duncan and his team took a quick look around at their surroundings, taking in bright lights, large capsules with odd looking creatures, and computers all around.

"what in gods creation is that?" courtney thought aloud as she stared at the off grey creature

"not gods... theirs." duncan responded as he perched a cigerette in between his lips, lighting it and taking a few puffs.

"it looks like a decomposing human." gwen announced as she got up to it for a closer look. suddenly the intercom crackled and a latino voice echoed throughout the room.

"aww well it seems that you made it this far despite our... slight attempts. pity. oh well, i see youve spotted my amigo in the tube over there. duncan you might recognize him. no? a little ten year old boy from a few years back. yes hes alive... well no really alive but not dead. you see we have taken all the bodies from your last mission here and reanimated them into, well quite frankly the living dead. though the test have proven them to be slow and stupid. two or three of them should be able to over power one person if he is singled out. but lets find out what a whole horde can do shall we?" suddenly the entercom shut off and a loud siren sounded.

"what the hell is he doing!" geoff asked preparing his weapon. the capsule doors squeeked open and mist poured out into the room as the creatures all stepped out.

"oh shit." duncan muttured under his breathe he prepared his assault rifle. the creatures all looked at the team before opening the mouths and letting out a blood curdling scream. "open fire!" duncan shouted as he squeezed his trigger spraying the horde with his m-16. after meere seconds the horde had been cut down to less then half of what they were. suddenly a scream pierced duncans ears and he looked over the see courtney on the ground with one of them on top of her. he rushed oever to her grabbed the creature by the back of the throat and threw it off of her screaming, "get off my princess!"

before long the decaying bodies of the zombified horde were splattered on the ground, once again dead. the entercom once again crackled and the latino voice returned. "damnit! youve destroyed over a million dollars in research. how the hell are you still alive?"

"is that all you got! i cant even concider that a warmup!" duncan mocked at a camera in a far corner.

"oh you want more eh? ill give you more! youll wish that they had killed you. i cant wait to rip you limb from limb, dont keep me waiting you son of a bitch." the intercom shut off leaving the team to their thoughts.

"hey duncan, i see a door down that hall over there. should we take it?" cody pointed out looking down a long corridor

"yeah apparently its our only lead." duncan responded as he helped courtney to her feat. "lets move." duncan ordered as he began walking down the hallway.

"courtney why didnt you fire your gun?" bridgette whispered into her friends ear as they followed their commanding officer.

"what are you talking about?" courtney replied nervously

"i saw that you never pulled the trigger on your gun. why?"

"i dont know, i just kind of froze. i dont know wh-"

"it dosent matter, if you freeze up on a battlefield then you die. you werent born for war, your hands arent meant to kill, but you decided to come on this island. you have no choice now." duncan cut in from where he was infront of them without so much as looking back.

courtney opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it realising he was right, 'i chose to come here. hes right i have no choice now.'

"this is why i didnt want you to come." duncan told her as he slow peeked inside a door his assault rifle at the ready. "clear." he announced as he entered the room completly staying ever vigalent for what may come. "the way it is out here, you either fight... or die."

**so whatd you think. i know that the zombies probobly wasnt the best thing for it but hey they killed them all so theyre gone, i think, oh well read and review if you want you can give me some ideas for other experiments. oh and meassage me about some original characters to put into the next story. just put name and information and ill get back to you on it**


	16. Chapter 16

"duncan my friend i suggest you listen to me, and do exactly what i say." the entercom crackled once again revealing the latino voice.

"i hate to tell you, but im not good at taking orders." duncan retorted, resting his rifle across his shoulders.

"well i suggest you start, 'cause you see my friend. you have single handedly led your team into a trap. right underneath your feet is an underground bunker. the bunker is used to hold nuclear bombs. sounds fun dosent it? well if you dont do exactly what i say, all i have to do is flip a switch, and BOOM! fire works baby!"

"your off you nut!" duncan shouted at a camera.

"you should watch your tounge! im in control here chico! not you, me! keep running your mouth and ill send you to the bottom of the ocean along with the rest of this damned island." the voice screamed through the staticy intercom. "now there are two hellicopters one is through the door on the other side of the room your in. you can take it and leave this island, atleast thats what i would suggest. the other.. well the other is right behind me. if you chose not to take that hellicopter then you can come to where i am... fight me and if you win, you have complete controll over the nuclear facillity, and an escape route. its you choice my friend. make it count." with that the intercom shut off once again leaving them with a diffacult choice.

"damnit!" geoff cursed slamming his fist into the wall. "shit, what are we gonna do?"

after several seconds duncan reached into his left breast pocket and pulled out his pack of camel cigerettes took one out and lit it between his lips. "well.. some of us," he looked in courtneys direction, "are getting on that copter and heading back to HQ. second we need to try to get in contact with chris and inform him on the situation."

"i dont know about that dawg. i think we need as many active soldiers as possible." dj commented from where he was sitting on the floor.

"im sorry last time i checked i was the 1st luitenant here. question my authority again and ill demote your ass to buck private, you got that corparol?"

"yes sir." dj responded astounded at duncan sudden aggresiveness towards him.

"alright heres the plan. i want courtney, chef, bridgette, gwen, and cody off the island. chef you pilot gwen you co-pilot. you other three will monitor our progress and keep in radio contact so you can help us out on the way. geoff i-"

"no!" courtney shouted interupting duncan from finishing his orders. "i am not leaving you here to so you can die! im staying!"

"like hell you are, its to dangerous. your getting on that copter and thats final!" duncan shot back in a voice that usually wouldve shut the other person up right away.

"no i already almost lost you once! im not gonna lose you again!" she shouted, tears pooring from her eyes like rain in a thunderstorm.

"you arent going to lose me princess. you have to get out of here, your protecting more than one person remember." courtney opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it, only nodding in responce before turning to the small group of soldiers who were leaving the battle field. "good. no then as i was sayin, geoff get on the radio and try to get in contact with chris. inform him of the situation at hand." duncan leaned against the wall and watched as the love of his life walked away, knowing fully well that this may be the last time he sees her.

**(okay so once again i am lazy so ill just go ahead and say that one is alpha team {duncan} and the other is bravo {courtney})**

_~bravo team-hellipad~_

"theres the copter!" cody exclaimed as he ran up, his assault rifle slung across his shoulder. "chef do you know how to fly that thing?"

"of course i can fool. i can do whatever i want!"

"yeah dont you know? chefs like chuck norris?" gwen said sarcasticly as her and chef got into the cockpit.

"... really?" cody asked not getting the joke.

"just get in." bridgette told him as her and courtney stepped into the back and started preparing monitoring equipment.

"god i hope leaving is the right choice." courtney said aloud obviously thinking of duncan.

"it is court. he knows what hes doin. you just gotta trust him." bridgette reassured her though it didnt seem to be working.

**~alpha team-long corridor~**

duncan led alpha team down a long corridor which they were hoping would lead to the mad man in charge. "shit duncan! i cant get through to chris" geoff announced from behind his commanding officer

"shit ke-"

"duncan my friend i see you decided against leaving." the intercom crackled

"of course i cant just leave this is to much fun!" duncan replied bitterly as he continued walking down the hall.

"well thank you. you know i try to be a gracious host. so what has been your favorite part so far?" the voice responded in a calm yet psychotic tone.

"it hasnt come yet."

"oh and what is it."

"knocking your teeth down your throat." duncan said proudly with a smug smile on his face

"... you ignorant son of a bitch! i will look forward to ripping you apart, limb from limb! then im going after that pretty little girl youve been hanging out with!"

"fuck you! if you so much as mutter one more thing about her i will personally pull your spine out your ass! you got me!"

"oh did i touch a nerve? well if you want to make true of your threats, the door at the end of this hall will have me behind it. but i wont be alone. this will be MY favorite part." the intercom shut off and duncan automatically took off in a sprint to hurry off to the door with his team following swiftly behind him. smashing his shoulder in to the door the bright sunlight washed over them leaving them temporaroly plinded for a few seconds. once there eyes ajusted they looked infront of them to see ten agents standing infront of them. and two in particular caught his eye.

"no way."

**so what do you think, no that much action but hey it continues the story. who do you think they ran into just wait and find out**


	17. Chapter 17

"hello duncan. its been awhile." one of the two men stepped forward. "suprised to see me?"

"alejandro. how-i-... you died." duncan stammered unable to believe his eyes.

"oh cantrare, hes very much alive ." the second man told him stepping forward.

"so this... makes no since! alejandro and.. the president are working for the hands of god!" duncan shouted looking back and forthe between alajondro and president oboma.

"no, of course not. the hands of god are working for us, well me more specifically." the president told him as he reached for a chrome pistol from behind his back.

"you see duncan dearest. this goes deaper than your tiny brain could ever immagine." heather added stepping up beside the president.

"who else is involved in this? the fbi the cia who?" geoff questioned stepping up behind duncan.

"how about all of the above. you see after the events of 9-1-1 we needed something to put us back on top, the hands of god, but we also needed an undercover agency to make it look like we werent leading them, slither, chris unknowingly agreed to take over the agency. while we had the hands of god steal whatever we needed to prepare for wars from other countries, we had you go in and try to stop them. sometimes you did and others you didnt. you played your part well, but now i think its about time we end this game." alajondro told them aiming his duel glock 30s.

"like hell it is!" a voice called not 3 seconds before automatic fire rained down towards the crowd of hand of god agents.

"shit!" obama cursed as he opened fire on the group.

"return fire!" duncan ordered as him and his squad ran for cover, spray their enemies with bullet after bullet. after several seconds of firing duncan rifle gave a sadening 'click' "fuck! my clips dry!" he shouted dropping his rifle and reaching for his sawed-off double barrle.

"damnit! we need to get you out of here!" justin exclaimed as he fired blindly at the opposite team.

"right. fall back to the copter!" the president shouted as he and the rest of the hands of god retreated.

after the fight was over the team came out from under cover. "hey guys over here!" the same voice from earlier shouted. duncan looked up on to the roof behind them to see chris in the prone position holding a smokin m-4.

"chris you son of a bitch am i glad to see you." trent exclaimed happily as he watched his commanding officer jump down from his possition on the roof.

"so chris did you get all of that man?" dj asked checking over his heavy mounted machine-gun

"yeah, i got it. but i can believe it. its just s-"

"self destruct switch has been activated. five minutes to get to minamal safe distance. self destruct switch has been activated, five minutes to get to minamal safe distance."

"damnit! geoff get on your radio and tell chef to get his ass back here and get us off this island." duncan ordered as he ran to the center of the hellipad.

"yes sir." geoff responded as he switched on his radio and quickly started requesting evaq.

"four minutes to reach minamal safe distance."

"oh shut up you fuckin bitch!" chris exclaimed as he lit a cigar inbetween his lips.

"uh duncan. we have a problem dude." geoff announced with a worried expretion on his face.

"crap, what is it?" duncan asked as he lit his own cigerette.

"um, well they cant make it here in five minutes."

"shit." after several seconds of silence chris jumped up.

"the docks!" he shouted with a slight bit of hope in his voice.

"what?" trent asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"the docks. they have boats in the underground docks in the facility. if we hurry we might be abled to make it."

"well, we dont have a better plan. lets go for it." duncan said as they all rushed for the door to go through with chris' plan.

"three minutes to get to minamal safe distance."

"oh for fucks sake dawg we got it!" dj screamed abviously getting iratated at the constant reminder of their oncoming demise.

"just leave it alone dj. just focus on gettin out of here." trent told him as they continued down the stairs.

"ok listen if we go through this door and head down this hall we'll hit an elevator. the elevator is out but we can zip line down. is that clear?" chris instructed as he opened up the door.

"yes sir!" they all chorused, following suit after him down the hall. duncan and dj each shoved the bladed weapons inbetween the elevator doors and began prying it open. once it was open the each grabbed ahold of the elevator chorde and slid down to the bottom floor.

"okay the docks are at the end of this hall."

"one minute and thirty seconds to reach minamal safe distance."

"thanks for the fuckin update!" duncan cursed as he through his ciggerete down on to the ice cold concrette before running down the hall to the docks. once they were in they spotted only one boat left.

"okay boys hop in we dont have time to hate on the paint job." chris joked as he hoped into the drivers seat.

"fourty-five seconds to reach minamal safe distance." with that they spead off down the dark tunnel, not sparring time to fully sit down.

"chris, you better get this thing in fifth cause if you dont we're gonna be six feet under and a mile below sea level." duncan said gripping the bottom of his seat so tight, his knuckles turned a pearl white.

"thirty seconds to reeched minamal safe distance."

"i see the end of the tunnel!" geoff shouted as he pointed at an ever growing light.

"thank god!" trent exclaimed, beads of sweat runing down his face.

"10"

"almost there."

"9"

duncan pulled out his cross and began praying

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

'just a few more yards' trent thought as he looked eagerly at the end

"4"

"3"

"2"

they burst out of the end of the tunnle and quickly drove as far away from the island as possible

"1" the explosion seant dust and debrees into the air with a firey heat wave surging after.

after it was all done duncan got on the radio,"chef come find us. i wanna get my ass home."

**so that the end watdja think. be lookin for the sequel, "slither: and justice for all" r&R**


End file.
